Sail Away  A Ville Valo One Shot
by DeadlyImmortal
Summary: I was sitting at home, all alone with my four and a half year old son. I hadn't seen his father for five years, not after we broke it off. I still missed him terribly, and everyday when I woke up I wanted it all to be only a bad dream...


Sail Away - A Ville Valo One Shot

I got inspiration from a song called Sail Away by The Rasmus, so the story will probably make more sense if you would listen to that song while reading.

I was sitting at home, all alone with my four and a half year old son. I hadn't seen his father for five years, not after we broke it off. I still missed him terribly, and everyday when I woke up I wanted it all to be only a bad dream. But it wasn't. This was my life.

I wanted to forget him and move on, but that was impossible when I saw our son every day, and our son, Kari Tovio (Kari after my ex-boyfriend's father, and Tovio means hope. Hope for me and my ex getting back together). I only called him Tovio, and he looked mostly like his father, but had my black hair. His personality was a mix between mine and his father's.

Oh how I missed that man, he was always so loving and caring towards me. When we broke up, I was three months pregnant with his child, but I was never brave enough to admit it. Later I regretted, thinking thst maybe he would've stayed with me if he knew. But all this was over. I had lost the love of my life forever. _We were to young to see how in love we were, _I thought with a sigh. We were only 23 years old back then.

A few weeks later I got a call from my ex, Ville, asking if I could meet him the next day. This got me comfused. Why did he suddenly want to get in touch with me?. Anyway, I met him the next day at a coffee shop.

"Why did you suddenly want to meet me again?", I asked him. "I've.. I've heard some rumors," He replied. "About what?," I wondered. "Well, several people have lately been saying that when we broke up.. That you were pregnant with my child. Is this true?" Ville questioned.

_Oh no!_ I wanted to lie and tell him it was all false rumors, but I couldn't do that. I was too in love with him to do that and he deserved to know. I looked down at the floor as I felt a single tear roll down my cheek.

"Yes," I said in a low voice. "It's ok, darling," he said, taking my hand in his, caressing it gently. "-Did you keep it?" He asked. "Yeah.. I'm sorry for not telling you, it was wrong of me," I admitted. "No, I was the one making a mistake, not you," He said softly, but yet regretfully. "What mistake?" I questioned. "I let you go that day five years ago," Ville answered quietly. "You mean you still have feelings for me?", I asked, kinda comfused. "Remember when I swore that my love would never end? I meant those words," Ville said softly.

"Oh," I said thoughtfully, not beliving my own ears. "I guess you didn't. You just thought you would. So I guess this is our final goodbye," Ville said, sorrow filling his beautiful, green eyes. He stood up from the table and started walking away from me. "Ville! Wait!," I yelled as I started running after him.

"I'm sorry..," I started, but Ville cut me off. "Don't dreamt about being together forever and I still do, but I guess things have changed with you. We both wanted to risk our lives to be together, something to fight for, something special. I'm still strong in that war, while you are the weak. I'm sorry I wasted your time, I'll sail away. Sail away out of your life. Rainy days will be yours to keep, I'll just fade away like all we once had was a dream." Ville said coldly and started walking again.

"Ville, just listen to me! I love you!" I admitted. Ville froze for a moment, then turned around to face me. "What? There's no reason to lie, no need to pretend," Ville commented. "I do love you, it's not a lie and I don't pretend. I truly do love you," I told him truthfully. "Seriously?" Ville asked in disbelief. "Yes. I would never lie about that. And besides I actually do keep my promises after all," I replied. Ville pulled me into a warm and loving embrace, hugging me tightly for a long time, as if he never wanted to let go.

After 10 minutes or so, he pulled away and I saw that he was crying as well. "Does that mean you're willing to give us a second chance at love?" Ville asked hopefully. "Of course," I replied softly. Ville pressed his lips tenderly against mine, pulling me into his arms.


End file.
